


A Study of Contrasts

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian/Justin - AU - There's some construction work going on at PIFA and Brian is working on the site, much to Justin's entertainment and inspiration. Rating: NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the QaF Free-for-all Meme at Woodys_place on livejournal. This prompt was from xheartrockx

Justin loved his studio space on campus. It was in one of the newest buildings and had huge windows that let in all sorts of amazing natural light.

Usually when he got to the second floor studio after class, he would spend time just gazing out the windows, seeing if anything new was happening, and sometimes sketching if the light and shadows cast off the buildings and trees were exceptionally beautiful.

On this particular day in early October, a figure caught Justin's eye. There was a lot of work going on to upgrade the landscape around the building and the guys creating the form-work for the concrete pathways were working hard. It was quite a hot day out, the men's skin glistening with sweat. The guy who Justin became fixated on had removed his shirt, using it to towel off his face and arms.

Justin flexed his fingers as he took in the scene before him, itching to draw this Greek god in a hard hat and steel-toed boots. He did some quick sketches sitting by the windows, some studies he might flesh out into a painting at a later date. When he ended up staring more than drawing, he decided to go outside for a smoke and soak up the sunshine (re: to get a closer look).

By the time he got downstairs and found a free spot of grass near the construction site, he'd lost sight of the guy. He lamented to himself and then pulled out his pack of smokes. Shaking one out and placing it between his lips, he patted his pocket for the lighter, only it wasn't there, nor was it in any of the other pockets. "Shit," he said out loud.

Just as he was about to get up and track down someone with a light, a shadow was cast over him, a figure blocking out the sun. "Need a light?"

Justin looked up, but he couldn't tell if it was someone he knew. "Uh, sure."

The figure crouched down in front of him, extending a hand holding a lighter. He flicked on the flame and Justin leaned forward, drawing in air to light the cigarette. His eyes flicked up to the face of the person in front of him. _Holy shit! It's the guy! ….Damn, he has his shirt back on._

He coughed a bit in his excitement and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, smiling. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Anytime." Then the guy sat down next to him and lit up his own. "So, you a student here?"

"Yeah. I'm in my last year, finally." After a beat, Justin asked, "So construction work. What's that like?"

"It wasn't my first choice, but it pays the bills. Plus, I get to work on my tan," he said with a smile.

"Oh god, I would look like a tomato if I had to work outside!" Justin blurted out, except that all he could think about were the flashes of bronzed skin he'd been drooling over earlier.

Trying to work up the nerve to see if this guy would maybe model for him, he introduced himself. "I'm Justin, by the way."

"Brian," the guy said, shaking Justin's hand with a firm but friendly grip.

"Brian," Justin said, letting his mouth form the word, feeling it out. "Nice to meet you."

They sat in silence for a bit, both lost in their thoughts, taking long drags on their cigarettes, tapping the ash off into the grass occasionally.

"Can I ask you something?" Justin began.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering -and feel free to say no- if you might want to do a sitting for me? I can pay if you want... make it worth your while."

"I can think of another way to make it worth my while."

"Pardon me?" Justin wasn't sure he'd heard right. Had _Brian_ just propositioned him? Not that Justin hadn’t hoped for just that.

"Yeah sure," Brian quickly clarified. "What do I have to do? Just sit there and look pretty?"

"Exactly," Justin said with a wink. _Oh god, did I just wink at him? He's gonna think I'm such a loser._

"So my place or yours?" Brian asked.

"Neither."

Brian looked at him skeptically, with a raised eyebrow and tilt to his head. "I mean, you can just come up to my studio when you're done work. I'll have everything set up," Justin explained.

"But I don't have a change of clothes or any place to clean up."

"No don't!" Justin said rather quickly. "I want you just like this, all dirty after a long day of work."

Brian gave him another look and Justin buried his face behind hands. "Oh god now it sounds like I'm propositioning you for some dirty, kinky sex."

"Just admit that you are and we can go straight up to your studio now and I'll fuck your brains out."

"Tempting." _Very tempting._ "But I do want to draw you. You intrigue me, Brian, and I want to see if I can capture what that is down on paper."

Brian had found his way to Justin's studio after work, grimier and sweatier than when they'd met. It was all Justin could do to not give into the obvious sexual tension between them and actually get some work in.

After a half hour of sketching Brian in a standing pose, something classical like Michelangelo’s _David_ , they took a quick break for water and stretching, which Brian wholly appreciated since he wasn't used to being still for so long.

"This is great, Justin. I'm impressed. You make even the dirty smudges on my shirt look beautiful," Brian praised. "I really did think you were just feeding me some lines, not that they certainly weren't enticing."

"When I try to get into your pants, you'll know," Justin said, with a laugh.

Just before they where about to start up again, Justin asked, "Can we try something a little different?"

"You're running this show," Brian replied. "Where do you want me?"

"Well first, would you be comfortable with taking off your shirt?"

Without hesitating to reply, Brian grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled it over his head, tossing it over the back of the chair. Justin drew in a sharp breath of air and marveled at the chiseled physique in front of him, nice and close.

"Construction work doesn't just pay the bills." Brian's half joke, half truth pulled Justin out of his staring.

"Ha, right. So now… if you could just sit down over there," Justin said, pointing at some stacked wooden cubes that had fabric draped here and there. Brian sat, but Justin had to reposition him into the pose he wanted. Touching an open hand to the bare skin of Brian's back in order to adjust his posture so it was more broken, Justin felt as though his fingertips were on fire. He tried to shake it off as he continued to touch Brian, moving his arms and legs into place. When he went to move Brian’s head, one hand on his jaw, the other gripped lightly to the back of his neck, Brian looked him straight in the eye.

Time stood still for Justin. He was entranced by Brian’s gaze and couldn’t look away, didn’t want to – ever.

Brian leaned in then, ruining all of Justin’s previous adjustments, and brought their lips together slowly and softly. Justin didn’t break eye contact until their lips touched, his lids fluttering shut.

Shifting to bring his arms to place a hand on either side of Justin’s waist, Brian pulled him in closer so that Justin’s only move was to sit over one of Brian’s knees. The kiss deepened then, Justin pulling Brian’s face towards him, licking into his mouth, sliding his tongue against the wet heat of Brian’s. 

Justin pulled away. "Just a sec." He got up and went to the door, locking it.

He pulled off his white t-shirt before sitting back down, straddling both Brian's legs this time. "Sorry. Just had to make sure we wouldn't be unnecessarily interrupted. My roommate, Daphne, usual swings by to drag me away to eat something if I'm still here."

"Good thinking. Wouldn't want to subject her to what I have planned to do to you."

"Oh?" Justin asked with a coy note in his voice. "Well I hope it fits into my own plans for _you_." He grabbed Brian's face, pulling him in for a messy, wet kiss that was all tongues and the occasional nip at Brian's bottom lip.

Justin worked his mouth down the side of Brian's neck, tasting the lingering saltiness left behind from his long, hard day at work. He lifted Brian's left arm as he ran his tongue across Brian's pec and nipple. Leaning down, with a hand on Brian's hip, he sucked and kissed and licked all over Brian's side and up into his armpit, reveling at his musky scent, the soft hairs tickling Justin's nose.

"Shit, that tickles," Brian protested, pulling Justin back up so that their lips once again met.

Brian ran his hands over the skin of Justin's back as they kissed. It was so smooth and unblemished; Brian hoped it was only telling of things to come when he finally had his hands on Justin's bare ass. Not wanting to waste anymore time without that being the case, he worked his hands inside Justin's jeans. Justin reached down, undoing the button and fly on the front, making it easier for Brian to work his hands inside. Brian moaned into Justin's mouth once he had his hands full and was kneading Justin's ass, pulling the cheeks apart every now and again.

Justin began to move his hips, searching for someplace to rub his now achingly hard dick up against. Taking this as a sign for a change location and less clothing, Brian lifted Justin up by his ass and carried him over to one of the relatively cleaned off work tables. He set him down, and then quickly removed Justin's shoes and jeans.

He moved Justin's legs up, pushing his knees towards his chest. Brian slid his hands down Justin's thighs back towards his ass. He couldn't help but stare at Justin's hole, gloriously on display, his mouth salivating at how much he wanted to lick it. Doing just that, he licked and teased his tongue inside, opening Justin up, and making him moan out Brian's name. He added a finger and then another, stretching Justin open.

Ripping open a packet of lube he pulled from his pocket, he dribbled it over his fingers as worked them in and out. By he the time added a third finger, his own cock was hard and straining against the fabric of is half undone jeans.

Justin - holding onto his own legs by then, pulling them wide, and arching up off the table - begged for Brian to fuck him. "Please… Brian." Justin's voice sound so debauched he could barley get the words out. "I'm so close, but I want to come with you inside of me."

Brian pulled his fingers free and then stood up to push his jeans further down his legs. He rolled a condom on, stroking his cock while adding more lube.

Holding onto Justin's legs, he pushed inside at a slow, torturous pace. "Fuck. You're so tight." Justin clenched around him and Brian's knees almost buckled at the unexpected sensations pulsating over his cock as he moved deeper.

Justin groaned once Brian was all the way inside of him. He felt so full - it was perfect.

Once Brian started rocking his hips in and out, his skin slapping against the skin on Justin's ass, he paused and leaned in, searching out Justin's lips with his own. He slid his tongue against Justin's, tasting coffee and something sweet. Justin pulled away. "Keep going. I'm so close. Need to come so bad."

Brian remained leaning over him, one hand next to his head, the other still wrapped around Justin's left leg. He snapped his hips forward - one, two, three - and Justin came, shooting all over this stomach without ever being touch. Brian grabbed onto Justin's cock, then, and stroked him until he finished coming.

Brian slowed down his pace as he continued to push in and out, hovering over Justin. He moved so he could get a better view of Justin's over-sensitive and pulsing hole, red-rimmed and stretched around Brian's cock. Brian came then, so hard that when he squeezed his eyes shut, lights flashed behind the lids.

"Fuck Justin, that was hot," he said after pulling out and getting rid of the condom.

"Sure was. Maybe we should do it again sometime. Hopefully someplace a little more comfortable," Justin suggested. "I think I had an eraser digging into my back the whole time!" He was smiling, so Brian could tell he wasn't actually upset about that.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Brian said, mostly teasing, honestly scared by how much he'd enjoyed himself with Justin. "I've already had you."

"As if you can stay away from all this," Justin said, acting all cocky and gesturing to his body, come drying and red marks left by Brian's mouth covering his skin.

Brian laughed and gave Justin's ass a smack. _Hmmm, maybe he's right_.


End file.
